Introduction to Mythology
by Jissai
Summary: Several Merlin stories with a mythology twist.
1. And Into The Great Void The Warlock Went

This is my Merlin collection that will be based off of or inspired by mythology from around the world. Some will be slash, some will not.

Have fun : )

**Notes on this chapter:** Chaos was considered an element by the ancient greeks/romans, which appeared in the beginning of the universe. "Chaos" does not mean "disorder" in the ancient world, but "void/empty/ect."

.

.

.

And Into The Great Void The Warlock Went

In the beginning, there was Chaos.

Chaos, a great empty void. Nothing stood in the lifeless abyss known as Chaos**; **even after the first particles of the earth and all around it formed;even after the first Golden Generation of Man came and went. Chaos still lived. It simply tucked itself under the world, hiding beneath the tunnel to the underworld.

And that is where it...he, still resided. A wide expanse of nothingness, basking in all that was empty and lonely**. **Barren and lifeless, as he sensed the feet of the dead souls above him, make their way towards the River Styx.

And there, Chaos stayed alone. It was all Chaos knew for so long. He couldn't remember being like anything else.

Until, he met those blue eyes. Those magnificent blue eyes, full of emotion and wonder that sent sparks throughout his void.

* * *

><p>Where am I? The lost soul whispers,<p>

* * *

><p>a quiet voice foreign and harsh and too loud forthe expanse of emptiness. How long has it been since Chaos has heard a voice? Eternity? Has it been that long?<p>

And Chaos observes the boy, watches him, as he walks along the paths no one has walked before. Those blue eyes the first to recognizethe emptiness that is him. The loneliness that is him. Walk through the Chaos that is him.

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>How did the boy get here? The void wonders.<p>

* * *

><p>Those blue eyes roam about the empty space, feet supported by nothingness as they move.<p>

Such emotion. Such sadness and confusion from the young soul, but the lost soul is filling the void that is Chaos, and the emptiness does not feel so lonely anymore. Is that another warm spark? Chaos is beginning to like those. He would miss them if the soul goes away.

* * *

><p>Don't leave me - the void whispers in the soul's ear,<p>

* * *

><p>as a brush of nothing against the youth's earlobe. The small form jumps, startled and those blue eyes grow ever wider. Chaos would miss those, too, if the soul left him.<p>

But, no, the soul begins to run! Those blue eyes glowing slightly golden, as the youth makes his way through the void. Chaos didn't want that!

He must stop him, he must keep him here. He fills the void that is Chaos. He must keep him here!

With a mending and swirling of mass, stealing from _that which is formed_, to _that which is empty_, Chaosreaches out

and his hand grabs the other's porcelain wrist. Wide, blues eyes turn around to look at the other. Still startled, still scared, glowing lightly golden.

* * *

><p>Please, don't leave me –<p>

* * *

><p>Chaoswhispers and fumbles, the foreign feel of a tongue and mouth; mass and existence<strong>;<strong> unfamiliar and wonderful.

Two sets of blue eyes stare back at one another,

one set of blue slightly pulsing with gold, and the other's blue gaze hidden under golden locks to match.

* * *

><p>Stay? Pleads Chaos<p>

* * *

><p>The other shakes his head, trying to pull away.<p>

He must cross the river, because he is dead, he tells Chaos. He must find his lost coins to ferry across the River Styx, travel to the underworld, to drink from the rivers of forgetfulness.

* * *

><p>Forget, forget what?Asks Chaos.<p>

To forget what it's like to be alive - answers the soul.

* * *

><p>Emptiness grips the other's hand tighter when the raven-haired soul tries to break free. He doesn't want the soul to leave him. He doesn't want the soul to forget. Forgetting is loneliness, and loneliness is the worst emptiness of all.<p>

The Great Void tells him to return to life, insists on it even after the soul says that he can't.

He can, he can, Chaos knows there is a way, he can!

And Chaos tells him how. How he can return to life. Be reborn somewhere far and better. Blue eyes under golden locks gazed, watching in mourning the pale face that will soon leave him. But, that is okay, because the soul won't feel forgetfulness. Loneliness. Those are such terrible, horrible feelings of emptiness.

And then, finally, as the Chaos looks at the pale face and blue eyes full of emotion and glee,

the other takes Chaos's hand,

* * *

><p>Come with me?The soul asks.<p>

* * *

><p>And the void becomes filled, happy, not so lonely,<p>

smiling

and the two walk away from the emptiness hand in hand

to rejoin and rejoice in the fullness that is life.


	2. Arthur of The Most High

Warnings: Slash

.

.

.

Arthur of The Most High

The heavens mourned as the Almighty sat within the Council of Gods. He wept, they all wept, as they watched one of their mortal children, destroy all he saw. Like a plague his forces swept the land, leaving nothing but death in its passing.

They sent the ruler visions, pleading him to stop the wars.

'King Arthur, of the house of Pendragon, the son of Uther, and the godson of the Almighty God Constantine,' they plead, 'Halt your sword! Loosen your fist before you destroy all that is man! Is it not enough that ruins now lie, where great cities once stood? Is it not enough that not a virgin had been spared your wrath and heartlessness?'

'I am indeed the son of Uther, of the House of Pendragon,' he would reply with a venomous sneer. 'But it is your fault, Constantine, El of the Gods, that I am, what I am!'

'I am a god, but the stench of mortality runs through my veins like poison, because you lay with a mortal woman! My father was half god, so he now, is dead. That is where I too will be, someday!'

'Do not cower away from your mistake,' he screamed at the divine, 'Great Constantine! Ea of the Most High! El of the Eloheim! It is my right to take what I need, while I am still alive!'

And the Council of the Gods wept.

All, except for the Lady Morgana, the Goddess of Life. She did not lie down and cry for the thousands, the monarch has slaughtered. Instead she descended from the heavens; falling in between the stars and onto the earth; sinking her hand into the dirt.

With one breath, she turned the dust into a mold. She breathed life into the nostrils of the boy now forming in her hands.

'You will be his companion,' she told the pale, naked boy. His all too bright eyes blinked several times, taking in the world like a newborn, for the first time. Power swirled within that gaze, a color that would burn brighter than a thousand suns, a sign of his creator and his origin fresh from the immortal's hands.

'You will show him kindness; you will show him how to live and love; how to accept death.' She held her hands on either side of his cheeks, kissing his forehead. 'I am creating you for him, and you will coerce him, so his hand will bring peace upon the land. Make him a better king! Arthur is for you to protect and love.'

He nodded not in understanding, his mind too freshly formed and soul too new to even grasp the divine plan.

But he agreed nonetheless, watching the goddess lift up into the sky before he stood on his legs. Shakily, he walked towards the great city that sat upon the horizon, a slight shiver running through his bare body as the wind brushed passed. Only the internal rope of destiny, did he follow; a sweet, sweet song that promised him purpose and companionship.

And, companionship he did make.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I am the King!" Arthur spat, brandishing his sword. He didn't know the strange naked youth, nor did he care.

The pale boy blinked in confusion, before dodging the swipe of the blade. With a flash of his eyes, he out moved the royal, his pale hands gently removing the weapon from the King's larger hands.

"You're a prat!" the boy Merlin laughed, before kissing the monarch's forehead in an imitation of the goddess's kiss.

And they fought, as they would occasionally. But, in the end they would always hug each other.

Kiss each other.

Under the moon and watchful eye of the heavens, they made love to one another.

And the ruler finally learned the pleasures of mortality and the wonders of lust and love. With his new found heart, the land flourished with life, green grass growing where only dead weeds once prospered.

And, when the feared time came, the end of the monarch's days...

Arthur and Merlin lay on the bed, side by side, holding each other's hands.

The ruler looked into Merlin's eyes one last time, before they both left this world...

together, hand in hand as they descended in each other's arms to the other side.


End file.
